


Euphoria

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, birthday fic, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B Johnlock fluff fic for the wonderful Johnsarmylady's birthday. </p><p>Make sure you bring a toothbrush, this piece might give you a cavity.  lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnsarmylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/gifts).



> Johnsarmylady gave me three words: incandescent, possessed and breathtaking. I hope she likes what I did with them. 
> 
> Also, much thanks to MapleleafCameo for helping me with this and looking through it. :-)
> 
> I don't own them. So sad...

John marvelled at how incandescent Sherlock became when in his element and with a rapt audience. Weaving together threads no one else saw and then smiling as the police led away whatever elusive criminal he had caught. It was truly something. 

Sometimes the two men would stumble into Baker Street, John leaning against the wall as he giggled, hair in disarray. Sherlock would swear he was looking at the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen in his life. He couldn’t help but bestow a kiss on his flatmate, friend, lover, beloved’s lips before dragging him up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

As he removed each article of clothing, Sherlock was certain every inch of skin was given the attention it deserved. Caressed, kissed or stroked, he let John know how much he meant to a man who had once believed himself to be empty, friendless and unloved. 

It wasn’t long before long, dexterous fingers were pushed aside and the two bodies were flipped. Then John, brilliant John, would draw on every memory he possessed to bring his other half to a shared, life-affirming climax. One that would merge all that they were together until it was impossible to separate one from the other. 

Collapsing under the duvet, they would fall asleep together, content and wrapped in cocoon of bliss.


End file.
